1. Field
The following description relates to management of memory pool in virtualization environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
System virtualization is a technique of creating a plurality of virtual machines that act like physical machines in an effort to allow various operating systems (OSs) to operate as virtual machines on a single physical hardware device.
Different OSs or virtual machines may operate independently in a virtualization environment based on system virtualization. Accordingly, applications can be seamlessly executed without the need to determine on what OS or virtual machine they operate.
Resources (for example, a system memory) may be allocated to each virtual machine through system virtualization. A conventional virtualization system may manage memory space based on the efficiency of the use of the whole memory space. In other words, the conventional virtualization system fails to take into account performance or memory workload of each virtual machine and may result in a decrease in the operating speed of each virtual machine. For example, in a case in which a particular virtual machine is required to allocate a memory space of at least 100 MB in order to maintain its performance, the size of memory available for allocation to the particular virtual machine may be less than 100 MB in order to improve the efficiency of the use of the whole memory space.